Memory cards (below, simply "cards") are widely used in computers where they are connected, as required, to other components of the computer by means of card edge connectors. For example, a card edge connector is known in the art such as one described in Japanese Utility Model (1992)-87179 (See FIG. 13, item 100). The known card edge connector 100 consists of a frame 104 having an opening 102 provided for the insertion of a card (not shown in the Figure), an ejector 106 used for removal of the inserted card, and an ejection device 108. In addition, at the end opposite to the opening 102, there are pin contacts 110 for connection to the base board.
There are various types of cards, thin and thick, as shown in FIGS. 6-8. These cards, especially cards shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, cannot be used with the same card edge connector 100 having the opening of the same size, but they need specialized connectors for each type of card. Therefore, it was impossible to reduce the price of card edge connectors 100 or to arrange them using as little space as possible.